Usuario discusión:Ninkoune
|} Misión 2 (Ascenso) - Barón Nocturno Nin, te dejo el enlace del sitio web donde leo el manga. http://www.mangareader.net/139-8118-3/detective-conan/chapter-72.html Ese es el link de la página 3. En la página 4 aparece el cuadro de Konno Shirou. Gracias por tu ayuda. Un saludo de PetersCorporal (discusión) 20:43 19 jul 2014 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, Nin! Ya he hecho la página del capítulo del manga, pero aún no me asignes otra misión porque quiero crear la de los personajes del caso del Barón Nocturno como Shiro Konno, ya que si no el artículo que acabo de crear quedaría lleno de enlaces rojos. Gracias y un saludo PetersCorporal (discusión) 23:39 27 ago 2014 (UTC) Nin, ya he creado todas las páginas de los personajes que faltaban! Cuando quieras puedes pasarte por ellas y decirme si falta algo por corregir. Te dejo los enlaces que aún no has visto: Hideko Kamijo // Satoru Maeda // Akiko Sayama Capitulo 731 Oye Nin se me borró la encuesta porque soy muy lul podrías ponerla tú otra vez? :c Hiyori Eucliffe (discusión) 21:02 17 ago 2014 (UTC) Imagen pequeña Oye Nin tengo un pequeño problema, me sale mal las fotos de este artículo, Ichiko y Yasuei Itami las versión manga me sale muy pequeña y no se como mejorarlo, además que Ichiko solo aparece en esa escena en el manga, si saber una manera para ayudarme me avisas vale? n_n Hiyori Eucliffe (discusión) 18:48 22 ago 2014 (UTC) : Arreglado. Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 20:22 22 ago 2014 (UTC) Ohayo Vale, primero no recuerdo como se hacían los mensajes con este formato así que perdona si sale medio amorfo xD Por otro lado, supongo que Rafa sigue negándose a ser administrados de la wiki y por eso no tiene cargo, pero apoco podría ser moderador o burócrata. Se lo merece, así que por lo que más quieras insístele. No me tendría que meter en ese asunto pero es que llevará así ¿Un año? ¿Uno y medio? Bueno eso era xD. Sé que estoy lo que es súper ultra mega desaparecida, por eso haber si os pillo conectados algún día. Saludos:) Atte: Gema (Vale, renovaos un poco con la discusión por favor D:) Animanga Footer Buenas, soy BlackQuimera08, administrador y burócrata de Animanga Wiki. Como se indica en el título de mensaje, vengo con el fin de saber si es una opción viable agregar el footer de Animanga Wiki en la portada de esta Wiki, tal como lo ha hecho Bleach Wiki y como hará Naruto Wiki, así como además lo hacen las wikis inglesas, esto con el fin de conectar de una mejor manera las wikis de Manga y Anime en español. Espero su respuesta. 15:29 10 sep 2014 (UTC) Fecha de los Files Oye Ninkoune me dijistes que habías encontrado una página con la fecha de los files, pero es caso es que no se como... se me ha olvidado en cual era... (yaoming), si podrías recordármelo me harías un gran favor Hiyori Eucliffe (discusión) 18:10 11 sep 2014 (UTC) Misión 3 (Ascenso) Hola Nin! ^^ Ya he creado la lista de endings con los intérpretes y también hice las mejoras que me habías pedido con la lista de openings. Si quieres puedo agregar los episodios en los que aparecen cada opening y cada ending. Espero tu respueta. Tu estudiante PetersCorporal (discusión) 21:31 14 sep 2014 (UTC) Misión 4 (Ascenso) ¡Buen día, Ninkoune! Te dejo el mensaje para avisarte que ya he actualizado la historia de Mitsuhiko hasta el episodio 54 (último de la segunda temporada). En realidad he dejado escritas sus acciones en los únicos tres episodios en los que aparece en toda la temporada (quizás haya hecho algún cameo en otros o no me he fijado bien). Ya que he terminado la misión rápido puede ser que haya cometido algún error o dejado cosas sin cubrir. Si es así no dudes en decirme para poder corregirlo. Espera tu respuesta PetersCorporal (discusión) 22:40 15 sep 2014 (UTC). Firma Permiso para unirme a la Comisaria Disculpa, ya he cumplido el requerimiento de la 20 ediciones, por lo cual preguntaba si podia Unirme a la Comisaria. Pero antes preguntar ¿cual es la diferencia entre editar solo y n una comisaria?... Gracias c: Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 01:11 30 oct 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 01:11 30 oct 2014 (UTC) Me unire a tu Comisaria He Nin, ya he Leido lo que me has dicho y deseo unirme a la Comisaria espero que me Aceptes, si no Seguire baando por aqui :/ Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:43 31 oct 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:43 31 oct 2014 (UTC) Duda sobre mision Tengo una duda: Debo corregir 5 errores ortograficas en 5 articulos, o ¿pueden ser 4 en uno y 1 en otro?.. Lo siento es que soy algo torpe :) Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 15:46 3 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 15:46 3 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 1 (Reporte) Nin, ya he corregido los 5 errores ortograficos en el Articulo: El asesinato y la flor de cactus Mision 1 Cumplidada :D Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 17:32 3 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 17:32 3 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 2 Nin, ya he cumplido la mision 2, he agregado las 5 imagenes a el Articulo: Asesinato en el estudio de televisión Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 18:35 3 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 18:35 3 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 3 Nin, ya he cumplido la tercera mision, hice las plantillas de los Capitulos : 1, 3,11,48,49 y 54..... Me di cuenta que volviste a editar algunos articulos disculpa ya he corregido mi error de las imagenes 280px..... Una cosa mas en el capitulo 3 le has puesto: Pero no le veo errores ya, ¿se lo has dejado a proposito? Mision 4 Nin, he completado la 4ta Mision, Decidme si me he equivocado en Algo.... Adios Nin! Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 23:08 6 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 23:08 6 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 4 Nin, lo he vuelto a hacer dime si me a faltado algo, que no te de verguenza XD Bueno me avisas! Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 22:06 7 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 22:06 7 nov 2014 (UTC) Problema con Mision 5 Nin, estuve editando el Articulo que me dijistes, pero lo que paso fue que se me pillo la pagina (ya me ha pasado antes no se como arreglarlo) no podia darle ni a publicar ni a ninguna opcion!, ¿soy el unico al que le pasa? Te paso una captura del articulo: 280p 280p 280p Lo que te iva a pedir es un dia mas para hacer la Mision, podrias darmelo (ves que si lo he hecho solo que se me borro T.T) De todas formas intentare hacerlo en el tiempo que queda... Una ultima duda: ¿Cuando se gradua uno de la comisaria? Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:07 11 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:07 11 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 5 Nin, he arreglado el articulo pero me he olvidado de avisarte XD Bueno eso era todo Adios... Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 01:53 14 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 01:53 14 nov 2014 (UTC) Mision 6 Nin, Hola!... Ya he completado la Mision 6 Creo que es la unica en la que no he pedido ayuda XD, Decidme si me ha quedado bien o no. Espero que si, Bueno eso es todo Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 04:22 15 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 04:22 15 nov 2014 (UTC) Informe Nin, te queria informar que no he podido completar el articulo, porque me he puesto mal de Salud, y he tenido que estar en el Hospital T.T ... Me estoy recuperando, lo siento :) Lo completare en 2 dias Aprox. si me lo permites..... Ademas he visto un error en el articulo Organización de Negro La imagen de "Manga" es realmente de Manga, ademas ¿la resolucion es la correcta?-. Una ultima cosa: Puedo editar otros articulos aparte de los que debo? --Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 00:18 21 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou Shinichi--Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 00:18 21 nov 2014 (UTC) Falta de Informacion Nin, Hola de nuevo... Ya he hecho los articulos, solo que tuve un problema: No se como encontrar el Kanji para los Articulos. Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 06:52 27 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou ShinichiKudou Shinichi (discusión) 06:52 27 nov 2014 (UTC) Reporte 2 Nin, ya hice el Articulo Apartamento de Yoko Okino .... Creo que ya he completado mi mision, ¿No? --Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:33 29 nov 2014 (UTC)Kudou Shinichi--Kudou Shinichi (discusión) 03:33 29 nov 2014 (UTC) Misión... ¿3? finalizada Hola Nin :D no recuerdo el número de la misión como verás, pero te dejo el mensaje para avisarte que después de tanto tiempo debido a mis ausencias, ya la he terminado. Te dejo los links para que no tengas que andar buscando y me avisas si hay algo que corregir o agregar. Opening 37: Butterfly Core -Opening 38: Greed -Ending 47: RAIN MAN -Ending 48: Muteki na Heart Un saludo de parte de mí (?, PetersCorporal (discusión) 20:53 2 dic 2014 (UTC) Alianza Hola, soy burócrata de Shokugeki no Sōma y quería proponer a la administración de esta wikia si os gustaría formar una alianza entre nosotros. Saludooss -- Dariel Senju (discusión) 22:39 6 dic 2014 (UTC) :Hola Ninkoune, gracias por tomar en consideración nuestra petición, no te preocupes entiendo bien a lo que te refieres y comprendo que es una wikia nueva y con poca información y visitas, más adelante podremos concretar la alianza cuando haya crecido, gracias por tu comentario haré lo mejor que pueda aunque es difícil empezar una wikia desde cero tu sólo aun así es divertido ir editando paso a paso. PD: No hay de que, Zatch Bell fue una serie que veía todos los días antes cuando era niño, ojala pudiera ayudarles allá pero me quede donde Kiyo y Zatch liberan el sexto conjuro así que no hay mucho con que pueda ayudar pero me paso seguido a leer los artículos que tienen. Saludooss -- Dariel Senju (discusión) 14:57 7 dic 2014 (UTC) Hola soy nueva y me gustaria que me explicases un poco como va todo sobre todo como se edita GraciasPortedc22 (discusión) 18:29 18 ene 2015 (UTC) Misión 6 Hola de nuevo, Ninkoune! Antes de comentarte lo de la misión, quisiera pedirte disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. A decir verdad, tuve varios problemas personales. Ahora que pude volver (al menos hoy) espero poder seguir así y volver a colaborar más seguido a la wiki, que por lo cierto veo que ha mejorado algo desde la última vez que estuve aquí :D Además, es justo agradecerte por comprenderme y no enojarte por mis largas ausencias (que ya lo hice más de una vez). Si tuviera otro jefe seguramente ya me hubieran echado de la wiki más de una vez. Ahora sí, estas páginas son las 6 personas que he creado por la misión que me has encargado. Sé que ya has visto algunas de ellas, de igual modo te dejo los links aquí. Dime si hay algo mal o incompleto en alguna de ellas para poder corregirlo. *Atsuko Tanaka *Ochi Koujin *Silvia Sarmentera *Valshe *Tori Matsuzaka *Masatomo Sudo Como te darás cuenta, intenté poner personas de lo más variado posible, sin hacer solo seiyuus que es lo que (a veces) más fácil se encuentra o más se conoce. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo de mi parte PetersCorporal (discusión) 22:31 21 ene 2015 (UTC) Ya me olvidaba :( ¡¡¡Feliz año, Nin!!! :D Según tengo entendido, Ochi Koujin es su nombre artístico y Ochi Hirohito el real. En realidad yo le puse Ochi Koujin al artículo como nombre porque es el nombre con el que más se le conoce. Además, lo mismo sucedió cuando tuve la misión de crear la página de Naoko Matsui, cuyo nombre real es Naoko Ogawa. Como no me habías dicho nada respecto con su nombre artístico (o por lo menos yo no lo recuerdo), decidí usar ese artículo como modelo y poner el nombre artístico como título, pero aclarando su nombre real en el primer párrafo y en la plantila. Voy a echarle un vistazo a la gran idea de este usuario a ver si puedo resolver algo :'D Gracias por el ascenso! Que lástima que esos otros usuarios no hayan vuelto :( pero por lo menos yo intentaré mejorar esta wiki desde mi lugar lo mejor que pueda para que otros fans de DC puedan ver una wiki con todo lo que necesitan saber en español.PetersCorporal (discusión) 20:37 22 ene 2015 (UTC) PD: En cuanto a la nueva misión, yo veo el anime en apotoxin fansub y alli todavia no han subido el especial de la Desaparición de Conan Edogawa. Lo he buscado y no puedo encontrarlo. Si tienes el link de el especial subtitulado ya sea al español o al inglés te lo agradecería bastante. Un saludo de mi parte. Trabajo Hola Nin! Dame algún trabajillo, que últimamente me aburro mucho. Alquimista Estatal [[User Talk:Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha|'Intercambio Equivalente']] 12:14 15 feb 2015 (UTC) Discúlpeme. ¿Puedes por favor añadir las fotografías para mí? Arrimas 00:01 29 jun 2015 (UTC) Perdone, usted se olvidó los caracteres de las películas de 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18. Y las víctimas, los sospechosos y los criminales de de de exclusivas de anime. No se olvide de de las episodios, voces de personajes para Español, Italiano, Inglés, Alemán y Japonés. Arrimas 16:34 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Miss Animanga 2015 Buenas comunidad de Detective Conan Wiki! Les vengo a anunciar que Detective Conan participa en la primera edición del concurso Miss Animanga, por lo cual vengo a invitarlos a participar ayudando a Ran Mouri y Eri Kisaki, así como al resto de tus personajes femeninos favoritas! Participar MISS ACCIÓN Participar MISS DRAMA-ROMANCE Saludos de parte de la Administración de Animanga Wiki, esperamos su participación! --Conradho ♦ ¿Alguna pregunta? 22:46 30 sep 2015 (UTC) RE:Videojuegos No de nada amigo, es todo un placer; desde siempre me ha gustado Meitantei Conan y la verdad me sorprendió descubrir la gran cantidad de videojuegos que tiene la saga... y todavía más que solo dos estén en español T-T. Tratare de añadir mi granito de arena al menos con esos artículos. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 04:12 1 dic 2015 (UTC) Excuse me. Can you please add episodes 76-807? Add the characters from seasons 3-25 and episodes 76-807. Where are episodes 777-803? Arrimas 02:29 24 ene 2016 (UTC) RE: Welcome SEI4869 Hello Ninkoune, thank you for your message. I am not good at English, but I understood 90% of your message. I can not write and speak Spanish. So I can not correct any errors in Spanish. But I am a native of Japan. I can correct errors in Japanese. If you have a question, please come to my message wall in Japanese Detective Conan Wiki. I want to be a helpful person in this community. --Sei4869 (talk) 05:33 30 abr 2016 (UTC) Hey Ninkoune. You were supposed to type the voice actors. How to add Doblajes. Show me. Arrimas 23:21 7 may 2016 (UTC) You got it! Arrimas 13:37 8 may 2016 (UTC) Hola, Nin. Ah paso tiempo, jajaja. Espero puedas hecharme una mano con mi blog. Kudou Shinichi Diferencia de gustar y querer Hay una enorme diferencia entre gustar y querer, gustar significa caer bien una persona a otra o atraerla fisicamente, querer significa cariño o amor por alguien. Por ese motivo no nos gustan nuestros enemigos que destruyen la vida de los demas sin importar los motivos, pero eso no significa que no tenemos que quererlos por que si los odiamos no seremos diferente de ellos, querer significa amar y es mas poderoso que gustar, lo que intento decir es que odio los que los criminales han hecho, tanto los de Detective Conan como los de la vida real, pero eso no significa que odio a ellos sino sus acciones. Espero que lo entendais.83.54.212.14 09:43 16 sep 2017 (UTC) Entender al asesino Aunque el asesinato nunca sea justificable sea cual sea el motivo no significa que no entendamos su dolor y una cosa es no entender porque alguien pueda matar a alguien por cualquier otro motivo (por muy triste que sea el motivo) y la otra es entender su dolor, no crees? Y tengo mi derecho a tener compasion por sus momentos traumaticos y sus situaciones en que hayan sido abusados por las victimas (Aunque dichas victimas no se merecieran morir).Donkeykongcountry1994 (discusión) 17:51 25 sep 2017 (UTC) Episodios importantes Hola muy buenas. La lista de episodios claves para la trama se termina en el capitulo 853. No obstante, el anime esta vigente hasta el 876 si no tengo mal entendido, me sabrías decir que capítulos son claves para la trama más allá del 853? Muchas gracias!!! Jrossi18 (discusión) 13:10 13 oct 2017 (UTC) Jrossi18 Muchísimas gracias!!!!! Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar, si puedo, lo haré. Cuenta conmigo!!! Un abrazo enorme. Jrossi18 Página para ver Detective Conan Hola perdona por volverte a molestar pero me podrias decir alguna pagina para ver detective conan cada semana? lo miraba por apotoxinfansub pero ahora no va... muchas gracias! Jrossi18 (discusión) 18:59 2 nov 2017 (UTC) Mira yo he encontrado esta página donde está subido hasta el 874. La web es la siguiente; https://detectiveconanw.wixsite.com/detectiveconanw/800 En esta puedes encontrar tanto el anime como el manga. Espero que te haya servido de ayuda!! Un abrazo y gracias por todo :)!!!! Jrossi18 (discusión) 11:27 10 nov 2017 (UTC) Nin acabo de ver que apotoxin ya vuelve a ir!!!!!! Saludos Jrossi18 (discusión) 11:47 10 nov 2017 (UTC) Re: Bienvenida muchas gracias por el recibimiento Ninkoune KarlosRock15 (discusión) 02:38 20 feb 2018 (UTC) Actualizar Pon mas personajes secundarios por favor! Casos atenuantes y casos agravantes Porque hay tantos casos atenuantes que casos agravantes? Lo digo por los motivos del crimen, es verdad que el asesinato nunca es la solucion pero eso no significa que no podamos entender las experiencias traumaticas e inoportunas que han pasado sin que hayan hecho nada de malo en primer lugar aunque eso no justifique el asesinato u otro crimen. En mi opinion la pena de prision que deberian recibir deberia ser de acuerdo con sus motivos de asesinato, su personalidad y sus posibilidades para rehabilitarse. En Japon la pena de muerte solo se aplica en los agravantes y nunca en los atenuantes. Espero que lo entiendas. Saludos Ninkoune, espero tu respuesta.Donkeykongcountry1994 (discusión) 10:50 28 mar 2018 (UTC) Ayudar Por favor, ¿puedes decirme dónde está "稲香村" (Inaka Village)?. Gracias. --80.180.136.222 :Por favor, puedes encontrar los nombres y autores de estas pinturas: 1, 2, 3. Gracias. --79.24.237.102 RE: Cambios en la administración Hola Nin, me alegro mucho de tu nombramiento como burócrata, pues has estado trabajando mucho en la wiki sin tirar la toalla. Me parece acertada la propuesta de nombrar a Davmorax como administrador, crea artículos muy buenos y tiene buenas ideas para la comunidad, y a pesar de que es un usuario con poca antigüedad ha demostrado una muy buena capacidad de aprendizaje. Respecto a mi situación, de vez en cuando me paso por la wiki y miro los últimos cambios y compruebo que no haya actos de vandalismo. Sobre volver a ser un usuario activo (entendiendo por ello volver a crear y editar artículos con la constancia que he tenido en otras épocas) prefiero ser sincero tanto contigo como conmigo mismo, y actualmente lo veo bastante improbable. Así pues, si se decide revocarme de mis cargos lo entenderé perfectamente sin dar lugar a enfado o rencor. Finalmente, soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias por participar en esta comunidad cuando apenas tenía 10 artículos, ya que si estuviese yo solo no tardaría mucho en rendirme. Mucha suerte. --Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 23:38 25 jul 2018 (UTC) personajes bien diseñados Me gusta la serie por el diseño de los personajes (Sobretodo los femeninos) cuando veo a un personaje femenino (Villana o heroina) que me gusta se convierte en mi waifu (Puedo tener tantas waifus como quiera) en el caso de Detective Conan los personajes femeninos que me gustan son tanto las culpables como las inocentes me gustan esas que estan muy buenas y monas <3<3 *Me gustan porque las culpables de Detective Conan son ficticias, los asesinatos de verdad son mas preocupantes que los que pasan en las series de detectives. Donkeykongcountry1994 (discusión) 18:35 27 jun 2019 (UTC) RE: Administrador de Twitter de DC Wiki Me parece correcto, cualquier acción que dinamice la actividad de la wiki a través de las redes sociales, bienvenida sea. --Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 16:52 20 sep 2019 (UTC) Comparto lo comentado por Hiruzen! Y te pido perdón por este largo tiempo de inactividad. Por suerte, terminé ya con el TFG y la carrera, de modo que ahora intentaré estar más disponible. Davmorax (discusión) 18:27 7 oct 2019 (UTC)